


May: The Force That's Always With You

by girlwonder8



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Superheroes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwonder8/pseuds/girlwonder8
Summary: Just a fic about how May and Peter patched things up after May found out about Peter's alter ego in Homecoming.I love this duo and am very much willing to fill in the gaps from Homecoming and through the rest of the Infinity Saga. This is mainly May's side of the story and everything that happened in between the movies
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Where Did I Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the homecoming preparation part :)

May was cleaning the living room when he heard Peter shouting her name as he opened the front door. The teenager just came back from school and seems to have something urgent to tell her. She put down the feather duster that she held and removed her gloves when Peter rushed towards the living room and said

“I need your help”

“What is it, baby?”

“Homecoming’s in a few weeks now and I kinda…” Peter scratched his head and shifted from one foot to another and his face started turning red like he’s embarrassed or something. May just waited patiently for the boy to say something but the latter just bowed his head and refused to look straight at her. What confuses May more was that Peter never liked the idea of the Homecoming. He hated crowds and he found it even harder lately to be in a place with lots of people and sounds. But this was different since her nephew sounded excited

“Errr…” Peter murmured

May just looked at him with that just-tell-me-what-it-is-and-I’ll-help look that she always gives him. May knew how shy Peter can be. It somehow amazes and annoys her at the same time. For one, she finds Peter as a very polite kid since he never took advantage of anyone wanting to help him. She first noticed this when Mary and Richard first asked them to take care of Peter since they’d be on a business trip for a week. They took Peter to a mall and Peter never asked for anything unlike the other young boys when they see a toy or a food that they really liked.

This went on until that plane crash and Peter moved permanently with them. He never asked for anything except essentials like what he needs for school projects. She remembered how Ben and her would make an extra effort to know what Star Wars lego are the best ones so they could buy it for him and none can really replace that genuine grin on his face each time he gets one. She also remembered Peter looking at the kids playing Iron Man action figures when they were on the bus on the way home and on his birthday, they got him the Iron Man helmet which he refused to remove for a week.

That’s why when Peter started working with Tony, May was complacent. She knew that Peter was not a gold digger and he’ll never take that opportunity for granted. Tony calls her most of the time just to ask what Peter would like to eat since the teenager would refuse each time he offers.

But if anyone knows the secret on how to make a Peter Parker open up, that would be her and that secret would be patience…extreme amounts of it.

“And…” May waited crossing her arms and still looking at her nephew

“I asked Liz…”

“And…”

“And…err…she said yes” Peter uttered timidly, his voice sweet and his eyes still locked at the floor.

May raised both her hands as if winning the million dollar question and rushed towards her nephew, hugged the boy and shouted “Yeeeeees!”

“Wait, Liz? Like that pretty girl from your Decathlon team?”

Peter nodded softly in response and this earned him a kiss on the cheek from his overexcited Aunt “I knew it! I’m so proud of you”

“Oh my gosh! My baby’s all grown up now”

May kept exclaiming even though Peter looked like he wanted the floor to take him alive. May never wanted to make Peter feel that embarrassed but she had thoughts of how she can give him dating or courting advice knowing that it better come from a man. But that doesn’t matter now…all she knows is Peter asked a girl out to prom and it was successful.

“What do we need? Err a suit, tie, shoes”

May held Peter by his arms and pressed them a little and said “Oooh, a corsage would be lovely, you should give Liz a corsage”

Peter just stared at her in shock of his aunt’s response to the news.

“Wait just wait here for a second, Mister. I’m just gonna get my purse”

“We are going to the mall” She said with all enthusiasm, eyes wide and brimming with energy like she’s the one who have been asked to the prom

“May..we really don’t have to” Peter followed his aunt who trailed off to her room.

“I have Ben’s old suit there remember? The one I wore at the funeral. That still fits me and we can just borrow a tie from Mr. Cobblefield next door”

“No…no…we are going to buy new ones and a scent…oh you need a cologne…” His aunt answered walking from her room holding her purse and looking for her car keys. The moment she found it, she grabbed Peter’s hand and led him to the door. They went shopping and Peter was none but bored since May asked him to try every suit she liked and took photos of him every single time

“Do you really have to take photos?” the web slinger asked

“Of course…look at my Petey…such a handsome young man”

“You having that Parker charm will have girls screaming…you even have a senior for a date so you can’t stop me from doing this” She said while looking at the photos she just took.

“There! That one too!” She said to the saleslady while pointing at a black suit.

“We want to try that to, ma’am, please” she asked nicely “My nephew asked his crush to prom and she said yes” Peter’s jaw dropped when he heard this

“May…you don’t have to”

“That’s lovely” the saleslady remarked

“say that” Peter continued the unfinished sentence.

“Here…go ahead young man…put this on” May ordered then seated at the cushion in front of the dressing room. Peter opened the door to show his aunt the suit he tried on.

“Oh…my….” May said as she held Peter’s shoulder slowly spinning him around to look at the whole of the suit

“You look just like Richard” She said

Peter just smiled at his aunt and all those boredom just melted away when he saw his aunt’s eyes sparkling. But yeah, he’s still embarrassed with this

“We are getting this one” May told the lady who led them to the counter

“But Aunt May, this is too pricey”

“Then maybe I can give you a discount” said the storeowner in the counter

“That would be lovely, sir” May said In glee

“Anything for a young man who got his yes” the older man said winking at Peter which sent him blushing again.

The night of the prom arrived and May could not hold her tears seeing Peter like that

“I remember when your Uncle Ben asked me to prom”

“He did?”

“Yeah”

“You guys never told me you went to prom together”

“We decided to tell that to you when you go to your own prom”

“Ooooh”

“Look at you, say cheese”

“May, stop it”

“Just a little more, give it your best smile, Petey”

“You know what? this is a bad idea. I can’t even talk to her without stuttering on a normal school day what more if she’s all dressed up and looked 100 times prettier than the galaxy?”

“I can’t…I can’t do this, May”

“No…no…no turning back now…you gonna get to that car okay?”

“Okay”

“You’re gonna knock at the door and greet her parents and tell her she’s very pretty”

“Okay”

“You got this”

“You’re gonna give her the corsage”

“Yeah..yeah”

“You’re gonna take her to the dance floor and when you dance with her, put your hand on her waist”

“Okay..okay”

“You hold her close but not that close”

“Yeaaah..yeah..woooh here we go”

May then dropped Peter off at Liz’s house then proceeded straight to the hospital for her shift. She can’t stop herself for being proud of that shy boy who they raised and is now growing up and learning to stand on his feet.

Hours after, May received a phone call from the school

“Hello”

“Hello Mrs. Parker, this Mr. Adamson from Midtown High”

“Yes? Hello, sir…what’s going on?”

“Peter left the prom”

“What?”

“Where did he go?”

“We don’t exactly know since Ms. Allan told us that he just stormed off and no one saw after he went to the court outside”

“He’s not with me. I did not pick him up”

“We’ll just report this also to the police”

“Please, thank you…I’m also gonna call him”

May went home still worried. There were no reports about Peter. What could have happened? May called Peter several times but it all went to voice mail, but she kept on trying until finally someone answered. The voice came from a man “Hello?”

“Hello, who’s this?”

“Oh, Mrs. Parker, this is Liz’s dad. Peter left his phone in my car ”

“Oh, I’m sorry”

“Something happened at the dance?”

“The school called me and said Peter left”

“With my daughter?”

“No…no..Liza is still there”

“Ooooh. Okay. Thank you” the he hang up telling himself “looks like spider boys coming for me.” He smiled “let’s prepare for it shall we?” he said touching his vulture wings.

She sat for hours waiting until he heard a sound from Peter’s room like something fell from the roof. She opened the door but it was locked.

“Peter” she knocked aggressively “are you there?”

“Peter?”

“Yeah…yeah May..I’m here…I’m home”

“Peter? What’s happening to you? Why did you leave the school?”

“Open this door now”

“Peter opened it and May saw the scratches and bruises on his face. “Oh my gosh…what happened to you?”

“N…nothing”

“Your face”

“I got hit by a car on the way home”

“You got what? let me take you to the hospital”

“Noo…no I’m fine just want to sleep”

“Peter”

“I’m sorry but I’m…can you just”

“I just want to rest”

“Okay..okay just let me wash those wounds” Peter didn’t argue and let his aunt clean his wounds

“Whatever is happening to you, young man, you know you’ll have to tell me”

Peter was silent

“And if you don’t I’ll eventually find out”

She went to her room and laid on her bed when she leaned on her side, she saw Ben’s photo on the bedside table. She picked it and hugged it then cried.

“Oh, Ben…what should I do?”

“I tried to be there for him and did all I can but…but…I can’t understand why he kept disappearing like this”

“I…I tried”

"I wish you were here"


	2. What The F

May went home early from work thinking of cooking a nice dinner for her nephew. She vowed to herself that she will make it up to him since lately, she’s been noticing Peter to be unfocused and exhausted and these somehow sends strange feelings to her gut.

“Going home early today, May?” Her co-nurse Diana asked

“Yes, yes…Diana” she responded with a smile. Diana then turned and started to walk away when May hesitantly asked her

“Hey, ahm, Diana, do you have a sec?”

“Of course May, what is it?”

“You have a teenager right?”

“Teenagers”

“Three boys who are so nice that I feel like I’m raising three angels” she said with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice

“You know how they are. But you’ll love them anyway” she added then ended with a little laugh, her eyes glowing as she talked about her children

“Oh, right. I just need to ask…you know some kind of parental advice”

“What’s up with Peter?”

May let out a deep sigh and tried looking for the right words to say. She doesn’t want it to appear that Peter is having this teenage angst like most kids do these days. She’s been there and puberty can be really hard for a teenager who has lost so much in his life. But she knows deep inside what her kid is capable of and Peter, he’s not like that. He’s too pure and kind and caring to do something rebellious. She knew her kid from the moment Ben told her that Mary was about to give birth and they rushed to the hospital at 4 in the morning to see their new born nephew.

“I…I don’t know…he’s been different lately”

“What kind of different?”

“He’s not himself”

“And?”

“No…no…it’s not like that, I know my baby that’s why I can tell something’s bothering him”

“Something’s up”

“Why do you think so?”

“I honestly blame myself for it. I…I work too many shifts and have never spent time with him. I never got to talk to him about his school nor attend his decathlon’s contest. I was never in his robotics competition.” May said with sadness in her voice

“Each time I go home, he’ll be in his room and sleeping already. And when I’m at work, he doesn’t text nor call me on what he’s doing or where he is the way he always used to.”

“I try calling him during breaks but he wouldn’t answer and… when we do have a me and him time, I take him to his favourite restaurants but he seemed really off. He doesn’t open up anymore, about his day or school. He doesn’t tell me much about his internship. He doesn’t have the appetite nor the mood unlike before when I literally have to stop him from talking”

“Maybe Peter’s bitten by the love bug, don’t you think?” the blonde woman teased

May smiled and went on explaining “Yeah, he’s been telling me about a girl he likes but she’s a year ahead of him and one from his batch who was always around but he never thought that she likes him”

“Oooohh. A lady’s man”

“But do you think that’s really it? I mean I think it’s just puppy love and their too young to experience a major heartbreak that will lead to these kinds of effects”

“We’ve been there, May. You know how stupid love can be.”

“You know his schedule?”

“Yes, but lately he’s been coming home late all sweaty and always catching his breath. He seems like he goes to somewhere before going home”

“Ahm, have you asked his friends?”

“Well, he asks for my permission each time he wants to go to his best friend’s house to watch movies or build lego”

“No other stuff?”

“No…no…I know the Leeds and they tell me everything the boys do.”

“I’m just worried…maybe it’s because I am not making him feel wanted that’s why he’s being so distant and not sweet anymore.”

“Relax, May. Don’t overthink. You’re doing this for him…for his future”

“Peter’s a smart boy. I think he understands. Maybe, maybe you just need to talk to him about it. Be the cool aunt that you are. Take him to the movies or do something he likes”

“Yeah…yeah will do, will spend the whole weekends with him”

“That’s right…don’t be too hard on yourself…you’re doing just fine”

“Thank you so much, Diana”

“Anytime, May.”

With those words May felt comfort for the first time. She has always doubted her parenting skills despite just wanting the best for Peter. She feels upset when she grounds him or when she does something that also upsets him. Hurting him was the lasting she wanted to do knowing that he has already suffered too much for his age.

There are just some things that she knew she couldn’t give like the boy things or boy talks, if ever there’s such a word, enjoy the games with him or teach him a sport or two. She’s been trying hard to fill the gaps in his life and thankfully, Tony came. She had to admit that he didn’t like his character at first but Peter trusted him and she trusts Peter and all that matters now is Peter has a man whom he looks up to and is there for him.

“Finally…” she whispered when she glimpsed at the clock showing that her shift is over. The car ride home was a fast one since she cannot contain her excitement as she mentally listed all the things she and Peter will do once they’re both home. She arrived and noticed that the boy is not home yet so she proceeded with cooking Pete’s favourite dish.

“He’s gonna love this” she told herself as she tasted the dish she cooked then she grabbed her phone to call Peter. The teenager answered and said that he’s already on the subway

“Great, I still have time to have a nice bath” she thought. While on the bath tub, she heard the front door open and heard Peter saying “May, did you do dinner already?”

She forgot to respond as she hurried putting on her clothes and went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Peter was in his room, probably changing or doing his homework. She went there to call him for dinner but she was caught with the sight of a familiar blue and red figure walking inside the room facing away from her.

Her gut reaction was to shout or call the police as she didn’t see Peter but before she can really move a muscle, the hero removed his mask and it revealed a brunette curly hair and she knew she wouldn’t be mistaken as to who has those curls.

“What the fu—“ she shouted in disbelief.


	3. Hard to Accept

“May, May…please…I can explain” Peter said running after her

“May…please”

“It’s not what you think”

“It is exactly what I think, mister”

“I can explain”

“Okay, I’ll ask the questions please answer them honestly but first…change into something more normal as I cannot put my eye on you on that” she gestured to the spider-man suit. Peter didn’t waste a millisecond and rushed back to his room to change into his shirt and jeans. He hurried back to the kitchen where May was standing, arms crossed and eyes all glassy. Peter could really tell the disappointed look on her face.

“Sit down” Peter obeyed

“You are that spider guy?”

Peter gave a soft nod

“That’s why Stark was here”

Again, Peter gave a jerky nod

“I can’t believe that man supports you on something as dangerous as this” she said raising her voice and the feelings were loud and clear…she really doesn’t like what’s going on

“It’s not Mr. Stark’s fault, I’ve been doing it before he came here” with these words tears finally fell from May’s eyes. Peter didn’t like it. His aunt, his only family in the world, the one who did everything for him was hurting because of him.

May wiped the tears from her cheek, still finding words to say but you can see from her face and eyes an dreadful look of bitterness.

“How long?”

“Almost a year now”

“A year? You kept a secret like this from me for a year?” She said shouting but her voice started breaking

Peter was silent but deep down inside his heart was being powdered to granules

“You were already doing this hero thing when Ben died?”

That sent even a greater wave of pain to his chest. He can’t feel his heart breathing anymore and he found it harder to breathe. He grasped for air. He wanted to hug the woman standing in front of him wanting to hear her calm voice saying “It’s gonna be okay, baby..I’m here” but all he heard was

“How could you let him die? I thought you save people?”

Peter wanted to explain how he doesn’t know his powers yet. How he was so angry with the wrestling manager at that time for the prize money he didn’t get. “How could I let him die?” those nightmares, those sleepless nights and waking up in cold sweat each time he thought of Ben dying in his arms. Each time he sees his hands covered in his uncle’s blood. He wanted to tell May that he chose to be Spider-man because he wouldn’t want any other innocent man to die like Ben.

“How could you, Peter?”

“How could you do this to me? I…I wanted you to have a life and finish college…I wanted to see you receive your diploma and get a job at the biggest labs”

“I want to have grandkids and take care of them. Everything I did was for your future. Ben and I did not do everything just to see you waste your time on the streets in that ridiculous pyjamas trying hard to what? to be trending on social media?”

Peter was silent but was now crying and his doe brown eyes pleading and begging for forgiveness

“You chose to go out there and endanger your own life in spandex suit playing hero?”

Peter stood from where he’s seated and walked toward his aunt opening his arms and going for a hug. May knows Peter has this tendency every time he needs comfort and reassurance. He wants to go for a hug but she stopped him

“Don’t touch me”

“Don’t come anywhere near me”

“You’re the only Parker left and this is how you want our name to be known?”

“May…” Peter said crying and reaching for her hand

“I said no!” May removed her hand from Peter’s grasp

“I didn’t raise a liar! I didn’t raise a fraud!”

She stated as she run to her room and locked the door.

Peter froze, still not comprehending everything that has happened. He looked at the table and saw how the plates and utensils were neatly prepared and May really put a lot of effort for tonight’s dinner. His aunt was planning to spend this time with him. Then it all dawned on him how he became so busy with his patrols and the missions that he failed to bond with May anymore. He remembered always coming home exhausted and stresses and not wanting to have long talks with his aunt anymore. He cried and cried and decided to go to his room also.

He looked for his phone and called Ned

“Dude”

“Guy in the chair at your service”

“I’m not…’m not patrolling” his voice broke with every word

“Pete? What happened?”

“Ned…”

“Dude, just breathe…breathe okay? Inhale…exhale”

“May”

“What happened to aunt may”

“She….she….”

“Knows” Ned could hear Peter’s heavy breaths over the phone

“What? How?”

“’T…Tony…he returned the suit and I put it on and she saw me”

“This is so not cool…what did she say?”

“She’s mad at me and doesn’t want to see me”

“Calm down, man. It’s just too much to take. Give her time”

“She loves you, Pete. You’ll get through this”

“I…I”

“Yes, you will”

“Now get some rest. Maybe you can talk things out in the morning”

Peter couldn’t sleep that night. He didn’t know what to do nor what to say. He can’t lose May..no…not her too. But he can’t stop being Spider-man also..there’s just too much to take care of. What will he do? If May kicks him out, where would he go?


	4. Same Boat

The next morning May already left for work. The meal already set in the table last night was still there untouched. Peter searched the apartment as it was his initial reaction was to look for those colourful sticky notes that May would leave by the fridge with words like “Take care and study well, Pete. I larb you” “Don’t forget to eat. I don’t want you to go with an empty stomach”

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and there was no text nor call from his aunt. She would usually text him to take care on his way to school and do good in class. But none. Peter’s heart ached again at the thought of the many thing he took for granted. He had a lot of regrets in his life even stupid decisions he once made during missions but..but none can top this. Should he have told May?

_Should he have asked for her permission before he decided to become a hero?_

But she wouldn’t understand. That’s the reason why he hid it in the first place. He looked at the time and gosh he’s late for school. He quickly showered and got dressed and went to school. Half of the day his thoughts were focused on what happened the night before. He tried to stop himself from crying during class but his emotions were so loud it reached MJ seated next to him. He looked at his right and saw his team mate who seemed like she’s been waiting for him to look her way and when he finally did, MJ raised a notebook with a drawing of a sad dog on it. Peter then knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

“Dude, how are you?” Ned said as he sat beside Peter during lunch

Peter didn’t say a word.

“You didn’t touch your food? Come on, man! With your metabolism you can die quickly if you keep doing this”

“I’m better off dead anyway”

“What?” Ned raised his voice and held his friend’s shoulder. He looked at Peter straight in the eye, “Come on, dude. Look at me! We’re talking about May here. You know her. She’s not like that!”

Peter just kept his focus on the floor refusing to look to his best friend’s eyes and answered, “She doesn’t want me anymore Ned and all her actions now send the message clearly”

“Then you’ll just let her?” Again, silence from the friendly neighbourhood Spider-man.

“No. give her space then talk to her. Do something. She can’t understand if you don’t say anything,” Ned went on.

This time Peter gathered some strength and lifted his face. Ned could clearly see in Peter’s brown eyes the defeat and depression boiling inside not to mention the cracks on his voice when he said, “But she’s avoiding me. She doesn’t even want to see me.” Peter let out another sigh of despair, “The fact that we’re breathing the same air already disgusts her.”

Ned didn’t answer anymore. There seems to be no right word for the situation given everything that the teenager in front of him has already been through. He just hugged his best pal and rubbed his back nonverbally assuring him that everything will be fine.

Peter then went straight home after his class. He grabbed some sandwiches at Delmar’s and cooked some pasta from the kitchen and placed it on the table waiting for May to arrive. Thanks to his super hearing, he heard her car park and his knee started to bounds as his palm went sweaty.

He opened the door when he heard footsteps approaching their apartment room and was greeted by an exasperated May who looked like she saw death herself.

“Uhm, I prepared dinner. Have you eaten?”

May just went past him as if she didn’t see nor hear anything. Again, Peter’s heart sank. He doesn’t know what to do or how to calm himself. He can’t live like this knowing that May despises him.

May just walked straight to her room and locked the door. Peter threw everything he has prepared and proceeded to his room and started sobbing again. He has really shattered to pieces. It was suddenly difficult to breathe, he can feel his chest tighten and vision starting to go blur. He knew that a panic attack is threatening but he managed to go to his room and lie on his bed.

He didn’t know what else to think of. There were just too many things going on now and his brain could not even process any of it. But his heart kept on pumping and beating fast. Even without super hearing, the wall crawler knew that his heart was only shouting one word:

_May._

* * *

**MAY’S P.O.V**

Before she could hold the doorknob, the door was opened in her face. May was startled and remained frozen for a while before she glances at her nephew who was smiling at her. She knows the boy, her boy, too well that she could tell that he was not his 100%. There is a smile on his face but his eyes show a lot of loneliness and fear. _Curse this stupid aunt instinct!_

Unsure of what to do or say, she didn’t make a move. She shifted her gaze away from Peter and waited for the latter to give her some space so she could enter their apartment. Before opening the door a little wider and giving some space enough for his aunt to enter, Peter asked her in the softest tone he could if she already had dinner. _Again, curse this affection, this uhh, motherly love._ The sound of Peter’s voice, its cuteness and innocence, not to mention his wide, pleading eyes almost made May’s body respond without her brain sending the commands. It was kind of a reflex now. How her heart would flutter and emotions will flood all over each time she senses that something’s wrong with her nephew. Each time she sees him suffering and hurt.

But May got hold of herself and again anger burst out like flames from her already burning chest. She remembered seeing him walking and wearing that suit. She remembered him lying about how he went home one day from the “Stark internship” wearing clothes that was clearly not his. She remembered her nephew trying to make up stories about how he fell from the stairs that’s why she found him covered in bruises one time.

_I still cannot believe he has the nerve to talk to me_

_I still cannot believe he has the nerve to even face me_

She can vividly hear her mean voice like a little mean May sitting on her shoulder and yelling these words. With that, she simply looked away and went straight to her room without a word. She locked the door and washed herself.

_A good warm bath can somehow ease the maelstrom of emotions, right?_

And as always, she was right. It somehow calmed her senses and relaxed her fatigued body. She dried her hair and sat on the corner of her bed. She read the book on her bedside and tried to turn on the speakers for some slow music. Then she felt tardy. She let her body rest on the mattress, put some cucumbers on her eyes and turned off the light. There will always be a reason to relax so she now started shutting the thoughts about work and responsibility going on and on in her head.

_You’re a failure. You didn’t do your job_

_Mrs. Parker, you still haven’t paid the rent._

_I’m afraid we would cut off your electricity if you don’t pay the bill for this month. You’ve been delayed for so long._

These kept on nagging inside her and was aggravated by the next door couple who seemed to be fighting over something. The cars outside were also loud. May waited for a little longer before she can finally relax and have a good night rest. When all the hustle finally died down, she can only hear one thing

_Peter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update. How do you find it so far? I hope everyone's safe. :)


	5. Bridges

Peter went home early as he has been doing for the past few days. The crime rates increased in Queens as the newscasters and journalists kept on questioning why the resident arachnid has not been seen in the streets of Queens for days. He shrugged all the thoughts of people thinking about why he suddenly disappeared and all the rumors spreading around like wildfire that Spider-man’s dead. He had to be honest, he couldn’t think properly. He was restless and depressed. He lost a considerable amount of weight and his appetite was just nowhere to be found. He may have felt hunger and thirst sometime but his fears got him fed up. He also took notes on how this was causing something to his spidey-sense. It’s been off for like days now. He wasn’t even able to sense the bicycle which run him over last Thursday.

_Maybe patrolling is not a good idea after all._

His thoughts were just distracted by a text from Tony which read: “See you tom. Don’t be late.”

Gosh. They have a suit upgrade tomorrow. How can he tell May? Should he cancel on Tony? No…no. he wouldn’t want that. He took a deep breath still frozen at where he was standing. He bowed his head again, tears threatened to escape from his eyes as a huge wave of pain and guilt again filled his heart. Peter didn’t know what to do…he wanted to barge into the room and just hug his aunt but no, he can’t. He can’t because he already heard the woman sobbing from her room. This hit him harder.

He just went to his room, laid on his bed and stared at the dark ceiling. He can clearly hear May opening the TV and watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

Peter covered his face with his blanket. This just can’t go on and on. May only watches that show when she’s depressed. She watched it like a million times when Ben died just to somehow seek light in the pit black tunnel of emptiness. He couldn’t imagine what can happen next…every day, every encounter was just agonizing for him. He just cried himself to sleep that night.

He woke up the next morning with a massive headache and heaviness in his eyes. But he had to get up and go to school since he promised himself that he’ll do better…for May.

He left for school and did his best to stop tearing up during classes every time he thinks of how May does her best to ignore him and pretends that he doesn’t exist. He went to the school and spent hours trying to focus on what the instructors were saying.

The school bell rang and he skidded down to where Happy was parked.

“Come on, kid” Happy stated.“Boss is waiting”

Peter rode quietly and lightly shut the door. This behavior received some concerned looks from Happy since the latter knew how Peter could not contain his excitement every time he’s going to do lab work with Tony. He’ll be bouncing all over the place and would say at least 200 words already before being able to successfully sit inside the car.

The car ride was silent. Happy looked at the mirror and saw Peter pressing his head on the car window staring blankly at the scenery. He was both surprised and worried because he thought that the teenager was asleep that’s why he wasn’t talking. Happy thought that he would be happy if he can get some break from Peter’s stories but it turns out he wasn’t. He pulled off in front of the compound and Peter left and thanked him.

“That’s it?” Happy asked himself.

Peter rode the elevator to where Tony’s personal lab was.

“Underoos, how’s my favourite young adult?” Tony greeted excitedly.

“’m fine, Mr. Stark”

 _What?_ Tony’s mind screamed but he didn’t utter a word. Something’s wrong with his kid. They proceeded to the lab and started working. Still, Peter remained wordless.

“Something’s wrong?” Tony said looking at the young man busy tinkering with his suit.

“Wh…what?” Peter replied quickly. _Mr. Stark noticed? I really am not a good actor._

“You seem thinking of something”

“Oh..its nothing Mr. Stark, It’s just school”

“Really? Last time I checked the exams are already finished and you’re just polishing some requirements”

“Uh, yeah”

“Then?”

“It’s nothing”

“Pete, you know you can tell me anything”

Peter was still silent.

“You weren’t patrolling. I thought you’d be happy I returned the suit and reinstalled the parachute. It doesn’t have a training wheels protocol and Karen’s GPS and database was upgraded and I added 135 more web combinations.” Peter just looked away. There is definitely something wrong. 

“Something wrong at home?”

Peter left out a sigh. His eyes remained looking at the floor. “May?”

Peter hesitantly nodded.

“What happened?”

Peter swallowed a huge lump forming on his throat before saying “She knew”

“What? how?”

“I was so excited putting in the suit again but…but she saw me” tears fell from the teenager’s eyes as his voice cracked while saying every word.

“Oh…it’s okay, buddy.” Tony moved a little bit closer to Peter “I’m sure she’ll understand”

“She hated me” Peter wiped the tears which fell on his cheeks but they kept on coming like floods streaming down his face. He didn’t really want Tony to see him like this but he couldn’t help it. He just felt so vulnerable at that moment.

“No. she’s just upset”

“She” this was the first time his eyes met Tony’s. The look sent daggers to Tony’s heart. _Oh, Peter._

“She doesn’t want me anymore, Tony”

The look, the tears, the pain—they were all too loud. Tony felt everything and this was coming from a man who was told that Starks are made of iron. He was feeling. He was feeling for his mentee. 

Tony pulled him closer to his chest and Peter could feel the warmth of the arc reactor.

“Just cry it out, bud.” He rubbed Peter’s back with one hand and gently ruffled the curls at the back of his head with the other “It’ll help.” Peter didn’t really notice it at that moment but it was definitely a hug…something that he definitely needed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating ice cream and popcorn while watching movies until Tony said it’s home time. He drove Peter home and walked with him up to their unit.

Peter tensed and turned pale once more. Tony noticed so he tried his best to lessen the tension already filling the air. “I’m always here for you. But you need to figure this out on your own. May would be more upset if I interfere with you two.” He held both of Peter’s shoulders and massaged them a little “Relax, okay?”

“You got this, Underoos.” Peter stiffened at this movement. He looked at Tony as the adult rode the elevator and winked at him. Peter then grabbed his keys and opened the door when he was greeted by May who was sitting at the couch waiting for him.

“Sit” as May put her hand on the seat next to her and Peter couldn’t figure out what made his heart pound—whether it was nervousness or excitement. He didn’t mind…whatever it is, May wants him close to her after what felt like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this will be a 10-chapter fic :) get ready for more updates :D Larb you guys


	6. Reconciliation

May pulled him to a tight side hug putting her hand on his head and pulling it to her shoulder while using the other to rub his shoulder. She sniffed and started crying.

“I’m sorry…baby…I’m so sorry” May said bursting in tears.

“No…” a drop of tear fell from Peter’s eye “Aunt May I’m the one who’s supposed to be sorry” then another one fell.

“I just…I didn’t mean to” Peter felt his chest tightened looking at the brokenness from his Aunt’s eyes “I…I just want to help and..the..I…you will be endangered if they know…identity.”

He tried to catch his breath and sighed “I…don’t wanna lose you.”

May just pressed her lips on the boy’s forehead. “I’m here, baby, I’m here.”

She placed both her hands on her nephews face and made sure that his eyes look directly to hers, “I’m sorry I just couldn’t understand at first. I wouldn’t want to understand.”

“I thought all those late returns from school and lies of staying at Ned’s were just teenage rebellion. I see those bruises and cuts that you try to hide with concealers and I know you use bandages and ointments from the medical kit and thought that you were getting on fights at school or what but you’re not like that.”

“I can’t bear the thought, Petey.” She said hugging him again, this time, tighter. “Ben and I wouldn’t want you to be like that…and I know full well that you wouldn’t be…so whatever is happening with you, I know it’s not a bad habit.”

She looked at the door and realized that Tony already left them. “When I saw you last week in your suit, everything made sense. You were not in a useless school fight but you were still in a fight…a more dangerous one, though.” Peter then pressed his head to his aunt’s chest, enjoying the comfort he feels each time she hugs him.

May looked at Peter and smiled while wiping the tears from the teenager’s cheeks. “It broke my heart and lifted it at the same time ‘cause my nephew’s a hero…” she smiled at him, “just like his uncle.”

Peter took a deep breath and pushed the words out of his mouth “I’m sorry…I’m so so sorrrryyyyyy…”

He bowed his head, “I should’ve told you…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be…” May let go of the hug and relaxed her composure “I’ve always admired that web-slinging Spider guy despite the news of him being a menace. I love how he’s so kind-hearted and helped everyone, even cats on trees and old women crossing the street. I thought to myself that he was a really nice guy and people, especially the youth, should really look up to him.” Finally, Peter smiled.

“I was just wondering why you haven’t asked me to buy you a single merch when you collect every single Avnegers action figure next to your Star Wars collection.” this comment earned a soft laugh from Peter.

“You in that suit?” May looked at him again, “answered the million dollar question.” Peter giggled which melted May’s heart.

“You always find it hard believing in yourself, baby. You don’t see the good in you and always feel bad for minor mistakes.” May played with Peter’s curls whose head was now completely resting on her shoulder. “I am so sorry I made you feel that way when I got upset last time.”

“I couldn’t be any more proud of the man you’ve become. Me and Ben and Mary and Ricky plus all the people you helped and saved.” She paused and took a deep breath, “If only I could scream it to the world that I’m Spider-man’s aunt, I’ll do it now.”

Peter lifted his head and looked at her, “No, I should be the one to scream to the world that I’m May Parker’s nephew.”

Then they both laughed. May wiped Pete’s tears and asked him to come to the table for dinner

“I larb you so much, May. Thank you so much for everything.” with this, Peter kissed his aunt and they proceeded to the dining room

“I larb you too, Spider-man.” Peter felt a huge weight lifted from his chest.

May then sent Peter to bed saying that he should get some sleep as the last nights have been stressful for him. Peter followed. “But you’re still grounded, okay?” she spoke softly.

“What?” Peter complained.

“If you wanted to keep this” May showed him his suit “We should do it under my rules.”

“You got it, May!”

May closed the door and went back to the kitchen. After washing the dishes, she decided to call Tony.It rang for three times before the billionaire answered.

“Yello?”

“Tony”

“Hey, Aunt hottie…what made you call?”

“Nothing…I just want to…ahmm..thank you”

“For everything”

“I’m just relieved…so relieved. I’ve always thought how bad it would be for Peter for all the hurt that life has caused him but it calms me knowing that he chose not to return that pain back to life”

Tony was smiling from the other end of the line thinking how much Peter deserved this moment. “It’s nothing.”

“And by the way, I just want to tell you that it was you’re doing.”

May was shocked and confused, “What?”

“You did this.”

She still wasn’t able to comprehend what the philanthropist was saying so she failed to reply.

“You’re really the reason why he’s Spider-man.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You did well in raising him, May. He saw your sacrifice and devotion and those charity and orphanage volunteers that you bring him to? That sparked the hero in him.”

“You gave him hope.”

“You gave him a reason to help…to believe that he may not be able to change the world but his help can mean the world to one person…or one kitty.”

May started crying again.

“I don’t know what to say, Tony”

“Well, it is all but truth.” Tony replied, “Every bit of kindness in him…that’s from you so thank you. You deserve the credit, Spider-aunt.”


	7. Infinite

May just came home from a long and tiring shift that day. She really didn’t pay much attention to the fatigue she’s feeling. She knew that a good warm bath, scented candles and a glass or two of wine will eventually relax her. What really bothered her that day was that she still didn’t receive a reply from Peter. They agreed that she would allow him to join the school field trip if he would update her every moment of the tour. She’s a bit worried even though the news for the recent days was filled with more of show business and celebrity stuff. Crimes are not much heard. Who knows? maybe the bad guys decided that they needed a warm bath and some scented candles too.

 _Maybe there’s just no reception in the students’ location._ May tried to assure herself.

But the more she wait, the more she couldn’t dodge her aunt instincts anymore or “May Tingle” as Peter likes to call them.

_Something’s wrong._

She decided to pick up the phone and call Mrs. Leeds as she grabbed the remote to turn the T.V. on. The news showed a massive Q-shaped space craft descending from the skies of New York City. May may not have the Spidey sense that Peter has in sensing danger, but she sure has that overprotective aunt mode which activates every time she hears news like these. Who can blame her right? She vowed to Mary and Richard that she would love and protect the child they left with Ben and her. There is no way she would break that promise.

“Hello?” Mrs. Leed said from the other end of the line.

“Oh, hello Mrs. Leeds! It’s May Parker. I would just like to ask if Ned is already home because Peter—“ her tongue refused to move when she saw that familiar red and blue figure swinging to where a _what’s -that-thing_ was attacking Iron Man.

“May?” She failed to listen to what the other adult answered, “Yes, thank you very much” was all she replied and dropped the call.

She sat on the couch and turned the volume up. She saw what was happening and some of the Avengers were there thankfully. They, especially Tony, would never let her kid get hurt so she trusts that whatever Tony commanded Peter to do, he knew that Peter can handle it.

Peter fought the weird looking creatures. May clenched her fists and bit her lips. “Go get ‘em, baby!” as if she’s watching an amateur wrestling match. She watched as Peter was dragged and hit. _Oooh, that must have hurt._ Thankfully she bought some cream and ice bags before she got home because Peter would need them later.

Peter and the rest of the heroes fought to the best of their abilities but it seemed like the creatures only wanted that man with the red cape. Peter has not yet told her of this hero, _maybe he’s new_ , but her nephew tried to rescue him so he’s also part of the Team. Unfortunately, she saw the Web Crawler being beamed up.

Peter managed to hold onto a post. _Yes, hold on baby please. Hold on for me._ But the force was too strong that it took Peter with it. She then saw her nephew hanging in the ship with his web. The media were not anymore able to record what transpired next since Peter was taken away too high up. May felt her heart sinking. Thankfully, for the third time, she saw Iron Man flying towards the direction where her nephew was taken.

_Please bring him back, Tony, please._

She remained seated on the couch, mind still lost in the endless possibilities of what could have happened and what is happening to her nephew. She didn't even get to be there with him. What if he's hurting?

After a few moments, she felt pain, long and excruciating. She feels like she was dying but she never thought of an explanation since all she could ever think of was Peter. She will never see him again. She can't leave him.

_No, this is too much._

_No, please. Peter doesn't deserve this._

These were what she wanted to scream to the universe.

She loved her boy so much and direly want to see him that moment. She wanted to hug him real close and offer the best comfort there is.

She wanted to tell him that "In a universe full of uncertainties, I love you infinitely."

_Peter. My baby._

* * *

**PETER**

The plan was simple: contain Thanos and take the gauntlet off his hand.

It’s simple but it wasn’t easy.

These new guys who claim that they know Thor are quite firm with their motive of taking down the Titan also but they don’t seem to be interested with Mr. Stark’s plan. They seem to be trustworthy and nice but Mr. Stark needs more than just trustworthy people now. He needs people who really knew the burden of what was on their shoulders: the fate of the entire universe.

So they executed the plan once the mad Titan had arrived. Everything was going on smoothly until that Quill guy, _who probably hasn’t seen Star Wars because he thought that Footloose was the best movie that existed,_ ruined it. Thanos managed to fight back bigtime. He saw how Tony desperately tried to stop the ugly grape but that alien was killing Mr. Stark.

_No, Mr. Stark._

He tried to help his mentor but their other team mates needed rescuing also. Just before Thanos was about to kill Mr. Stark, he saw Dr. Strange give the Time stone to Thanos.

 _What? I thought he wouldn’t give it up even if my and Mr. Stark’s life will be placed in danger?_ he thought to himself.

He was confused but he still rushed to help Tony get up. God, he was severely wounded. They better get home fast. He prepared himself for an argument to ensue between Tony and Mr. Quill but there remained a deafening silence among them. He saw Tony tried his best to ask Dr. Strange why he gave the stone up. The latter just shot an apologetic gaze back to him and said it was the only way. They all didn’t understand this.

A plan.

They need a plan.

_Come on, Peter, think. Come on, Spider-man._

_The ship! We can repair the ship or call home for help!_

He was about to walk to where the ship was located until he saw the guardians turned to dust one by one.

_No, he did it._

_Thanos did it._

_The snap. No!_

He looked at Tony who also shifted his gaze from the dusted people to him. _“_ Mr. Stark!” Peter tried to charge as quickly as possible to where Tony was. Tony was confused but he shared the same look that the others have before they vanished into thin air.

_He’s not gonna lose him, not this time._

But suddenly he felt his muscles tightened.

_He can’t move?_

_What’s happening?_

_Pain. Ouch. Like millions of daggers piercing through his body simultaneously._

“Mr. Stark?” he repeated. This time Tony was the one who approached him as he desperately tried to run to his mentor’s arms.

“I don’t feel so good…” Tony looked at him. His mentor ran straight to where he was standing, or should we say, shaking. He felt his body tremble in weakness. His Spidey sense screaming danger at him loudly.

“I don’t know…I don’t know what’s happening” he fell onto Tony’s wounded arms.

“You’re okay…you’re fine” Tony assured but that didn’t prevent the fact that the event was becoming clear. He was also disappearing but his body is somehow trying real hard to fight it.

“I don’t wanna go” was all he can say despite wanting to say how much he didn’t want to leave Tony, he didn’t want to leave May. _No, not like this._

“I don’t wanna go…” Tony placed him on the rock for him to lie down.

_This is it. The end. My end._

With the remaining strength and life in him, he looked at his mentor’s eyes while holding onto the latter’s arm as tightly as he could. “I’m sorry…”

_Please know that this is not on you._


	8. The Blip

May was about to reach for the phone and call Ms. Potts but she felt an unusual pain, almost cracking each bone and punching every muscle. Her vision blurred then suddenly, everything turned dark.

  1. _Peter. I can’t leave him, not now, not without saying goodbye._



She opened her eyes again and saw a different place.

_Where am I?_

The place looked like their apartment but why is it painted and decorated differently? She went to the kitchen and saw strangers about to have supper who exchanged the same startled look as she has. _What’s happening?_

She saw the clock. She saw the calendar and the year was 2023. _What happened? Where’s Peter?_

The father of the family stood in a defensive position but seeing his eyes, he does not intend to be rude at all. It felt like they are in shock but it was not the first time something this peculiar happened so the man who looked like in his late 40’s relaxed his posture and asked her who she was and how she got in. It took her time to process the scenario. May could not answer how she got in because she never really went out. All she can remember was feeling lightheaded then a huge amount of pain suddenly filled her body. Upon hearing no reply, the man decided to phone the police but was stopped by a soft knock on the door. The boy in his early 20’s opened the door and stood behind it was Peter. _Thank God he’s alive!_

May rushed to the door, hugged him tightly but Peter hurriedly pulled her out of the room. “Sorry, everything will be explained later.” was all he said to the family and closed the door.

“You have to tell me what’s going on, young man.” May said in an almost scolding tone while she followed Peter in the hallway and down the building. who refused to let go of her hand through the hallway and the elevator.

“I will. We just have to get to a safe place.” Peter replied.

They got down the elevator and out of the building where Tony’s car was parked. Happy was there but he looked older?

_What is really happening?_

_Why does Queens looked completely different than earlier this day?_

During the car ride, her nephew hugged her tightly and started breaking down and sobbing. He couldn’t talk at all. She understood that something real bad must have happened. Happy looked at the mirror and saw the whole thing. He almost choked seeing Peter cry like that. He felt bad for the web crawler and his aunt seeing May’s reaction to be filled with both concern and confusion.

“Kid, if I may?”

“Please” Peter responded softly.

“May,” Happy called, “I don’t understand it either. What happened is absolutely hard to swallow but the Avengers did everything they can for the last five years.”

“Five years?!” May almost raised her voice. “I was just standing at the kitchen and about to call and suddenly its been five years?’

Happy let out a little sigh. “It would be much easier for everyone if you’ll calm down first. You need to calm down in order to understand what really happened.”

May tried to pull herself together seeing Peter having a panic attack in her lap.

“Pete, Peter”

“Baby, just breathe okay?”

“Breathe for me. Come on now, hon. Inhale then exhale. Air in then air out.”

“Air in then air out.”

“Yeah, that’s it just follow my lead. Air in and air out. There…there you got it. Breathe nice and slow for me okay?”

Peter looked at her again. He was really pale and broken. “He’s dead, May.T..Tony…He—s gone!”

May finally got a hint why her nephew has been acting this way. She looked at the mirror to Happy who in response nodded. She looked at the weeping boy in her arms and rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

She can’t panic now. Peter absolutely needs her to be strong and calm. Happy parked the car at one of Tony’s rest houses.

“I was instructed to bring you to the Avenger HQ but I don’t think Peter can handle what’s going on in there right now so I asked Pepper if I can bring you here instead. She agreed. You and Peter can stay live here.”

“Thank you.”

Happy helped May bring Peter to one of the rooms in the house. May waited for her nephew to relax and after some few songs, Peter dozed off.

May went outside the room to make some tea when she noticed that Happy waited by the couch.

“Oh my…Happy. I’m really really sorry. I for—“

“Hey, it’s okay, May.”

“But it’s rude of me to just leave you there and you helped us and…”

“May, I told you. It’s better if you would relax.”

“What happened?”

“Thanos…”

“Than..who?”

“The villain that has been causing trouble from since the Avengers were formed. He planned to collect all six infinite stones in his gauntlet which is powerful enough to wipe half of all living creatures in the universe. He succeeded five years ago that’s why you and Peter along with the others in the whole universe turned into dust.”

May placed both her hands to cover her mouth and started crying.

“It is…that bad. For all of us who were left here.” A tear finally dropped from Happy’s face followed by numerous others.

“Life…was never the same but we tried to move on. We tried to keep on living until Antman came back from the quantum chamber and spoke with Captain America and Black Widow. They found out that through a Time Heist, they could undo what the mad titan has done.”

“Boss…boss was completely not on board. He still felt guilty when Peter died in his arms. He felt that he failed him.”

May couldn’t be mad at Tony anymore. Sure they had an agreement that Tony would prioritize Peter’s safety when it comes to missions but she now understands how much of a threat that crazy alien was.

“But…boss suddenly had a change of heart. He…he told me that he saw his and Peter’s picture one night after Captain America offered for them to work together. He suddenly realized how much Peter deserved better so he joined the heroes to save half of the universe.”

“They managed to collect the stones but Thanos already found out. At the last battle, Boss sacrificed himself and snapped for Thanos’ army to be gone for good.”

Happy looked at May. “Peter…Peter saw this happened and…” Happy let out a deep breath, tongue almost frozen in his mouth “and has been crying all these time.”

“Oh my God. Why? how can this happen?” May finally broke down. Happy comforted her in a hug too. One friendly and warm hug. May just allowed herself to collapse in Happy’s arms thinking of what has happened to the world.

“Tomorrow is his funeral. Peter wants to come.”

May just nodded. She was still so lonely for her baby. Her nephew has again lost another figure in his life. She isn’t even sure if the wounds from Ben’s death has already been healed. Then, there’s this trauma again.

“Oh, Peter. My baby doesn’t deserve this.”

“I know, May. I know.”


End file.
